The invention relates to a vacuum cleaner having a housing, a suction unit arranged therein and a suction pipe which enters the housing and is connected to the suction side of the suction unit via a dirt collecting container and a separating device.
In vacuum cleaners, the dirt carried by the suction current is generally separated from the suction current by means of a filter and is then retained in a dirt collecting container. In many cases, such types of vacuum cleaner utilising a separating device in the form of a filter are very effective but, especially when separating extremely fine dust particles, it has been discovered that it is advantageous in many cases to perform the separation process by means of a fluid bath through which the suction current passes. However, the known devices of this type in which separation is effected in a fluid bath are of extraordinarily complicated construction and do not generally allow for the use of appliances of this type in private households.
The object of the invention is to construct a vacuum cleaner in such a manner that, on the one hand, the result of the separation process will be optimal, but one which will be of simple construction on the other so that uncomplicated appliances can be produced for private use.
In accordance with the invention, this object is achieved in the case of a vacuum cleaner of the type described hereinabove in that the closed dirt collecting container is adapted to be inserted into the housing and, when in the inserted position, is connected to the suction pipe in sealed manner via an intake opening and is connected to the suction side of the suction unit in sealed manner via an extraction opening, in that the dirt collecting container is partially filled with a fluid into which there enters a feed pipe that extends from the suction opening into the fluid, and in that deflector surfaces are arranged above the fluid-filling, whereby said surfaces located between the upper surface of the fluid and the extraction opening form a multiply-deflected flow path for the suction current that is being passed through the fluid.
In such a vacuum cleaner, use is made of a very specially constructed dirt collecting container which is closed on all sides and is insertable into the housing in the manner of a drawer or an insert. The suction pipe enters this dirt collecting container in such a manner that the outlet point of the suction pipe ends within a fluid-filling in the dirt collecting container so that the suction current will pass through the fluid-filling in the dirt collecting container. For the purposes of separating the fluid droplets that are drawn up thereby, there are arranged in the gaseous space above the fluid in the interior of the dust collecting container a plurality of deflector surfaces which form a multiply-deflected flow path so that the fluid droplets will be separated from the suction current which will then reach the suction unit through the extraction opening of the dirt collecting container free of dirt particles and free from fluid droplets.
After use, such a vacuum cleaner can be regenerated in the most simple of manners by extracting, and especially withdrawing, the closed dirt collecting container from the housing and then emptying it, for example through a special discharge opening, whereafter it is filled with fresh fluid, preferably water. A complex process of changing filter bags etc. is no longer necessary and, due to the completely closed construction of the dirt collecting container, the latter, together with its liquid filling, can be handled very easily since the dirt collecting container is inserted into the housing in the form of a separate unit and can be directly extracted therefrom.
The dirt collecting container may, for example, be substantially in the shape of a cuboid and may form a bucket-like vessel. For handling purposes, this vessel may be provided with a handle, for example, a swivel handle in the manner of a bucket.
It is especially advantageous if the dirt collecting container comprises a lower portion which is open at the upper end and is closed by means of a removable cover. This simplifies the processes of filling and emptying the dirt collecting container, and also the cleaning thereof.
It is advantageous hereby if the cover for the lower portion is sealed thereto by means of a seal.
In one preferred embodiment, the extraction opening is located in the cover.
Although excellent separation of the dirt particles can be achieved by means of the fluid filling alone, it is expedient if a filter is arranged in the extraction opening so as to enable the dirt particles that are drawn up by the suction current to be reliably and completely removed.
This filter may be in the form of an extractable insert.
In a preferred embodiment, provision is made for the filter to be connected via a seal to an extraction pipe leading to the suction side of the suction unit. The process of sealing the dirt collecting vessel relative to the extraction pipe is thereby effected by means of the filter.
It is expedient hereby, if the filter bridges in sealing manner a gap between the extraction pipe on the one hand and the extraction opening of the dirt collecting container on the other. One thereby obtains a method of checking as to whether the filter has been inserted correctly and is functioning properly. If the filter should fail unintentionally, leakage will occur in the vicinity of the gap and the vacuum cleaner will not work in the desired manner. The user is thus made aware of the failure of the filter.
In one advantageous embodiment, provision is made for the dirt collecting container to be slightly inclined in a downward direction relative to the direction of insertion of the dirt collecting container at least in the vicinity of the extraction opening so that a seal surrounding the extraction opening will just rest in sealing manner on a suction pipe leading to the suction side of the suction unit at the end of the insertion action. Firstly, such a design simplifies the insertion of the dirt collecting container since friction produced by the bearing surface of the seal only occurs towards the end of the insertion movement and secondly, seals that only come into contact with other parts immediately prior to the formation of the actual seal will be protected.
In a preferred embodiment, provision is made for an intake shaft to be mounted in front of the extraction opening disposed at the upper end of the dirt collecting container, said intake shaft completely covering the extraction opening and being laterally displaced relative thereto so that it is open at one side and thereby forms an inlet opening. Such an intake shaft diverts the suction current into the interior of the container and the lower face thereof forms a deflector surface at which the fluid droplets carried by the suction current are separated therefrom.
It is advantageous hereby if the intake shaft extends over the full width of the container.
Laterally projecting sealing strips, which closely abut the inner wall of the dirt collecting container, may be mounted on the open side of the intake shaft. It is thereby ensured that the suction current will have to pass through the inlet openings in the intake shaft and will not pass laterally thereby.
For preference, the lower end of the intake shaft may be flat and extend substantially parallel to the upper end of the dirt collecting container.
It is particularly expedient if the free edge at the lower end of the intake shaft supports a downwardly projecting, batten-like projection which narrows the cross-section of the flow in an abrupt manner and serves as a separating surface for the fluid droplets that have been drawn up thereby.
The intake shaft may be held on the cover on a dirt collecting container which is closed by means of a removable container.
Provision may be made for the inlet opening of the intake shaft to be sub-divided into two halves by a perpendicular partition wall, this thereby smoothing the turbulent flow in the interior of the dirt collecting container.
Surprisingly, it has been established that the separating effect produced by the fluid filling can be increased if the feed pipe is constructed with two substantially right-angled turns therein.
Furthermore, it is advantageous if the feed pipe enters the fluid in a direction perpendicular to the fluid level.
It is preferable for the feed pipe to enter the fluid at one side of the dirt collecting container in the vicinity of the rear wall thereof and approximately in the middle of the container.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, provision is made for the point of entry of the feed pipe into the fluid to be overhung by a hood through which the feed pipe is fed and which dips into the fluid at one end whilst the opposite end thereof is located outside the fluid. This hood thus forms a deflector surface in the gaseous space and defines a turbulent region in the vicinity of the point of entry of the feed pipe wherein the sucked-in air forms a vortex by virtue of which the air repeatedly enters the fluid and re-emerges therefrom. The degree to which the dirt particles are separated is thereby considerably improved.
It is advantageous if the end of the hood that dips into the fluid extends to the base of the dirt collecting container so that, in this region, the suction current entering the fluid cannot pass therethrough but is forced to emerge from the fluid in the region of the turbulent space formed by the hood and to then leave this turbulent space in the vicinity of the free edge of the hood.
The hood preferably has a curved cross-section whereby the concave face thereof faces the point of entry.
It is particularly expedient if the free edge of the hood that is located above the fluid level is curved downwardly and extends such that it ends virtually perpendicular relative to the fluid level. This free edge then forms a separating edge for the suction current at which separation of the water droplets is particularly effective.
In particular, the hood may extend to such an extent from the point of entry into the interior of the dirt collecting container that it covers the extraction opening. It thereby forms a multiply-bent flow path in conjunction with the lower end of the intake shaft.
Furthermore, provision may be made for the hood to extend over the full width of the dirt collecting container.
It is expedient hereby if the side edges of the hood abut the inner wall of the dirt collecting container in sealing manner so that the suction current cannot pass laterally by in this region.
In a preferred embodiment, provision is made for the interior space overhung by the hood to be sub-divided into a central chamber and two lateral chambers by means of two perpendicular partition walls in at least that part thereof adjoining the portion of the hood which dips into the fluid. The suction current emerging from the feed pipe enters the fluid in the central chamber, and this central chamber forms the actual turbulent space for the suction current, whereby the width thereof can be selected in a desired manner by means of the perpendicular partition walls.
It is advantageous hereby if the lateral chambers are narrow in comparison with the central chamber. For example, the width of the lateral chambers may amount to just 10% of the total width of the hood.
It is particularly advantageous if the hood comprises at least one passageway in the regions of each of the two lateral chambers that are below the fluid level. This passageway serves for balancing the level of the fluid on each side of the hood so that, in the region behind the hood i.e. in the part of the hood remote from the turbulent space in the hood, a build-up of fluid cannot occur but rather, the level of the fluid will always be the same throughout the whole of the dirt collecting container.
The perpendicular partition walls may extend over the whole interior space of the hood but, in a preferred embodiment, it is envisaged that the perpendicular partition walls should only extend over approximately half the length of the hood.
It is particularly advantageous if the hood is inserted into the dirt collecting container such that it is withdrawable therefrom. This enables each part of the dirt collecting container to be thoroughly cleaned.
The hood has a handle mounted thereon for this purpose.
In order to position the hood in the dirt collecting container, provision may be made for the side walls of the dirt collecting container to comprise seating surfaces for the hood. Such types of seating surfaces for the hood could also be arranged on the feed pipe so that, in this case, the seating surfaces would preferably be in the form of upwardly open grooves in which the rim of the hood engages.
Furthermore, it is advantageous if guide surfaces, which guide the hood into its end position whilst it is being inserted, are arranged on the side walls of the dirt collecting container. For example, the guide surfaces could be formed by inwardly projecting steps on the side walls of the dirt collecting container. The user then only has to insert the hood into the dirt collecting container but does not have to position it precisely since the precise positioning thereof is effected by the guide surfaces. The hood will therefore fall into the correct position automatically after it has been released.
It is also possible for the front part of the hood facing the free edge of the hood to be pivotally mounted on the rear part of the hood, preferably by means of a film hinge. This embodiment is particularly expedient when the hood is permanently fixed in the dirt collecting container since access to the part of the dirt collecting container located below the hood can then be obtained by raising the front part of the hood thereby allowing it to be easily cleaned.
It is preferable if the cross-section of the flow decreases between adjacent deflector surfaces in the direction of flow so that the speed of flow will increase, this thereby leading to optimal separation of the fluid droplets that have been drawn up therein.
It is expedient if the deflector surface arranged above the hood ends above the rear part of the hood. The fluid droplets dropping off the edge of the upper deflector surface will then drop into the space behind the hood and will no longer enter the suction current so that renewed charging of the suction current with water droplets will be avoided.
It is particularly expedient if at least some portions of the side walls of the dirt collecting container are deformable inwardly in a resilient manner. The side walls will then rest in sealing manner on the inserts during the operation of the vacuum cleaner when a low pressure region is produced in the interior of the dust collecting container by the suction unit, i.e. they will rest especially on the intake shaft and on the hood and thus reliably seal these inserts relative to the side walls so that the suction current cannot leave the predefined flow path.
In those regions of the side wall wherein such sealing is not necessary, some portions of the side walls may be stiffened, for example, by means of reinforcing ribs or by having thicker walls so as to thereby ensure that the dirt collecting container will have a stable overall structure despite the deformable side walls.